1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a first aid kit. More specifically, this invention is directed to a modular first aid kit having a plurality of compartments that contain selected articles for treating specific medical emergencies in a prioritized order of life threatening severity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of emergency medical care, a number of first aid kits have been developed for rendering medical care in emergency situations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,700 to Horn is directed to an emergency medical care kit having a plurality of compartments containing medical supplies for treating a plurality of medical emergencies. The Horn kit has covers for the compartments which recite the various medical emergencies, and the particular medical emergency recited on each cover is different. However, the various emergencies of the Horn kit are not prioritized, which could lead an unskilled person in a multi-injury situation to proceed in a less than optimal manner, which in turn may result in further injury or even death. Additionally, the Horn kit is made of a pair of organizer units that are inserted into a hard walled carrying case, which appears to be similar to a conventional suitcase. As such, the Horn kit does not appear to be watertight nor to be capable of functioning as a personal flotation device. Further, the installation of the separate organizer units into the carrying case creates an extra step in the manufacturing process. Other currently available first aid kits suffer similar disadvantages.
In light of the foregoing disadvantages, it would be a significant advancement in the art of emergency medical care to provide a buoyant, color-coded, first aid kit that is prioritized with treatments for various medical emergencies in order of life threatening severity to enable an untrained person to render appropriate emergency medical care in time critical situations.
Accordingly, this invention is directed to an improved first aid kit having a foam case with a plurality of integral, internal compartments containing medical supplies for treating a number of medical emergencies. Each compartment is directed to a specific type of medical emergency, which is identified by indicia on the lid of each compartment. The indicia on the compartment lids preferably contain simple, eye-catching, color-coded graphical illustrations of the particular medical emergencies so that an unskilled person can readily ascertain the appropriate compartments to access in an emergency situation. Additionally, the various medical emergencies are preferably prioritized in order of life threatening severity.
The compartment lids of the present invention are preferably installed with special hinges having ribs that are embedded in the foam of the case to help prevent the hinges from coming loose. Also, a preferred case comprises two interfitting modules that form a watertight seal to a depth of 50 cm. The two modules are connected with hinges that are fastened to the foam with special barbed fasteners. The two modules are also held together with a pair of straps that are fastened to the foam with similar barbed fasteners. A handle is fastened to one of the foam modules with a unique snap-in fastener.